SasuNaru 'Coffee Shop Soundtrack'
by animeOCD
Summary: first SasuNaru Longish Songfic to 'Coffee Shop SoundTrack' constructive crittisum would be nice C: hope you like it. Sorry for speliing mistakes there shouldnt be any cos i edited but just incase Thank you C:


SasuNaru Songfic:

animeOCD: Well this is a SasuNaru Fic i came up with when i heard the song 'Coffee Shop Soundtrack' It's by all time low (awesome Band C:)  
So yea please enjoy and rate C:

Naruto: animeOCD does not own the song 'Coffee Shop Soundtrack' All time low does, Nor does she own Naruto and the Characters C:

Sasuke: -_-

Naruto ran his finger down the glass tracing the rain drops that were hitting his window from the other side, thinking just thinking about everything and nothing in particular he let his mind wander as he looked away from the window to the photo of team 7, he frowned in frustration at the fact that the photo had brought back unpleasant memories of his team, of him and most importantly of Sasuke.

_Should I write myself out of the history books,  
and mark a place in time for every chance you took?_

It has been 5 years since Sasuke left, 'why won't he come back?' that was the question racing through Naruto's mind every second of the day.  
Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, Itachi and even helped Naruto defeat Danzo after Sasuke found out that Danzo was behind the killing of the Uchiha clan and manipulating most of Konoha.

Naruto thought back to every moment he had had with Sasuke, The first time they meet as kids by the jetty how Naruto had just grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran

' Ne, Ne who are you? I'm Naruto Want to come and play? Let's Go!' Naruto babbled jumping about excitedly  
'Wait, you can't just pull people from the street when you don't even know their Name!' Sasuke protested still being dragged by Naruto, to which Naruto just smiled and replied 'But you know my name and besides you can if that person looks lonely!'

Naruto smiled slightly as he felt tears threatening to fall, he inhaled a raspy breath trying to calm himself.

_Don't get me wrong I know you've got your life in place -  
I've yet to take the hint,_  
_Some day  
I'm sure I'll get the picture,  
and stop waiting up…_

He knew it was wrong, wrong to like Sasuke as he did, besides if he really loved Sasuke shouldn't he let him go? Let him pursue what Sasuke wanted? Sasuke needed to restore his clan Naruto couldn't give him that, Naruto was and always will be just the 'Dobe' to him, didn't matter what he did, how strong he got, even if he became Hokage (which he was next in line from Ba Chan but he didn't care)

Naruto simply wanted to feel Sasuke again, his soft hair, warm hands wanted to stare into those endless ebony eyes, wanted to fell the softness of those warm pink lips, but he can't and what hurts the most, what hurts more then him not being able to all that, not being able to hear his voice what hurts is the fact the Sasuke doesn't seem to care.

Naruto yells, screams, pleads and even begs Sasuke to come home, to just talk even look at him, but it's not his place to love Sasuke like that, he has to accept that.

Naruto glared at the photo and the scratched Hitate laying next to it, how he hated to feel like this, Naruto stood suddenly throwing the items off of the small table near where he was sitting, there was a loud 'clang' as the Hitate hit the floor and the sound of shattering glass as the picture frame hit the wall, Naruto calmly walked passed the mess and simply left his house, left and wandered out into the cold lifeless wet day.

_When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry home,_

Naruto sometimes wonders; 'if it were you in my place would you do the same? Would you go so far, so far as to get me back? So far that you had to push your self so hard you practically passed out every time you trained, forced a smile to everyone to show you're OK at the least and so far you would die bringing me back? Would you really do that?'

_the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you,  
has left me shaking 'n waiting,  
shaking 'n waiting for something more._

I sometimes think, 'it is worth it?' of course it is I suddenly shake those thoughts from my head, of course it's worth it, just to see you again, even hear you would be enough, but then I think don't you get tired of me chasing you everywhere? Do you think I've wasted my life searching for you?

Last time we met, you smiled at me, just me and a true smile not those arrogant smirks you usually wear; it was nice and warming, yet heartbreaking at the same time

'You…Your leaving again aren't you?' Naruto whispered barley audible for anyone to hear if they had have been there, but Sasuke heard.  
'There's nothing for me here, you know that, what I've done can't be forgiven.'  
'But…but you killed Orochimaru and your brother and even helped just now protecting the village they've got to forgive you!' Naruto yelled face full of a mixture of emotions, sad, angry, frustrated, tired, tired of feeling this way.  
'No Naruto, you know as well as I do that can't happen' Sasuke said still keeping his calm demeanour as usual as he turned around to face Naruto.  
'I know, but…but I…I' Naruto couldn't say it he didn't want to it would hurt to much, Sasuke's looked soften he knew what Naruto was trying to say, and he smiled a warm and true smile before walking up to Naruto, he grabbed Naruto's hand, and with his other caressed Naruto's cheek as he planted a short, sweet, hard and passionate kiss on Naruto's lips.  
'Me too, but I…I just can't' Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand as he turned around and disappeared out of the sight leaving Naruto as he slumped to the ground tears streaming down his face.

_Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight,  
and there's money on the table,  
that says your cheap-shots won't be able,  
to break bones._

Naruto had had enough, the tears had started to fall not long after he left his apartment, but no one would notice it was raining, and besides they wouldn't he was the village nuisance a monster, only talked to him now if they really needed him, needed him to do something a favour anything they couldn't. But who was he to deny them? He had taken away many things from the village that shouldn't have been, the 4th Hokage (his own father he had killed his own father he had thought this many times with disgust, anger and sadness) peoples friends, family loved ones it hurt him, so he would do as they wished, he would smile and not complain.

He had to leave, even if it were just for a while so he ran, he ran out the gates, he ran for a long time until he came to a stop in a clearing, panting from the pressure of the rain, the cold and all the running but Naruto didn't mind, the rain refreshed him…didn't make him feel so…dirty?

_fallen  
I've yet to break a sweat,  
I'll make your past regret its future.  
Here's to you._

Naruto kept running, the rain still pounding on his body, it was now very dark he could barley see where he was going as tree branches and twigs and other various items of Nature scratched his face and clothes, Naruto slowed down and decided he would keep walking until he was out of fire country, he was smarter then he looked, even if he acted it he really wasn't Dum it was just a part of the charade he put up, he knew Sasuke wouldn't stay in fire country too dangerous.

After a while Naruto came to a small village a while out of the fire country and decided to stop there for the rest of the day, he had been running for about over a day flat and was extremely tired, he was going to find a small inn, but remembered he had been to rash and didn't get any supplies what so ever, how could he not think this through…'of course he's Naruto Uzumaki of course he wouldn't think it through' he thought rolling his eyes.

'Oh well, it must be done to survive' Naruto thought as he started to survey the area, looking for the more well off people in the town, it just didn't feel right stealing from people who didn't deserve it, not that these people did either but at least he wouldn't feel as bad because they could always afford what those less fortunate couldn't, he was a ninja he could easily do this, not that anybody would know he didn't even think to take his own Hitate with him, heck he wasn't even in his normal orange and black jumpsuit, just the same old orange pants and a black Jounin jumper (yes he had been promoted, well I mean he did defeat Pein and Danzo, Tsunade thought it was only right as he was going to succeed her as Hokage)

_When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry home,  
the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you  
has left me shaking 'n waiting,  
for something more._

Naruto eventually got a bit of money, he figured enough to stay some where a few nights and maybe some food, he wasn't sure about food he wasn't really hungry at the moment and didn't think he would be anytime soon, he figured he could always do odd jobs for people if he really needed some more money.

Naruto paid for an inn and didn't even bother to shower before he plopped onto the bed, he figured he'd have one in the morning, but to be honest he really did not like sleep, for that's where 'he' always was only to wake up to see it was all a cruel lie.

Naruto groaned in annoyance before he finally passed out, to tired to move too tired to even breathe.

_Make all of my decisions for me,  
I've never taken the fall for deceit,  
We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing,  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like..._

It had been a few days since Naruto left the village, he wondered if anyone really noticed?  
He kind of felt bad to just leave them all like that but he couldn't take that thumping feeling in his heart anymore he had to be rid of it, so now he's pushed aside everything, dream, goals, friends just for Sasuke  
I mean that's what lovers do right?

Naruto thought about this a little more…'could they even be considered lovers?' I mean if they were to be called 'brothers' then I must say that is a very unhealthy relationship we have, even I know that Naruto thought.

He was a little short on cash again, and he really did need food, so he decided to help out in a village with some builders where they were rebuilding and making new houses and shops, the man showed Naruto where to go and what time they finish for the day, Naruto simply nodded a flat expression over his face, that's the same expression he's had for over a year now, only changing ever so slightly or when he finally cracked, but he didn't care because he didn't matter only Sasuke did.

_Make all of my decisions for me,  
I've never taken the fall for deceit,  
We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing,  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like this_

As Naruto had finally finished his jobs after about a week and got paid he set out again, he'd been travelling for about two days now, and even after all his travelling he only had a vague idea of the area Sasuke may be in, it was a slim chance but he'd take it.

Naruto sat slowed down and continued to a walk as he looked up to the sky, noticing it was going to rain soon, Naruto smiled a little remembering a moment him and Sasuke had as he continued to walk

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, after having a rough day of the villagers attacks he really didn't feel like smiling, even pretending to smile. He simply walked as the rain fell over his numb body, making his golden locks stick to his fore head, he didn't particularly know where he was walking but he looked up when he couldn't feel the rain anymore

'Dobe' Sasuke simply said holding the umbrella over Naruto, who just smiled weakly at Sasuke 'What are you doing in the rain?' Sasuke asked clearly not impressed.  
'Hmm? Oh nothing I suppose' Naruto replied quietly, to which Sasuke didn't seem very fond of.

Sasuke frowned for a second, before he realised that they had come to his house, he handed the umbrella to Naruto as Sasuke fumbled for his keys, he stoped and turned to face Naruto, giving him a short quick and warm peck on the lips, before unlocking his door and turning to the blonde to let him, only to see him standing there in shock to which Sasuke just chuckled and grabbed the blondes hand and continued on inside.

_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,  
The flavour of your lips is enough to keep me pressing,  
for more than just a moment of truth between the lies told,  
to pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back (home)...___

Said blonde placed a finger to his lips trying to remember that feeling of Sasuke's warmth as he let the rain fall on him. He continued to walk when he saw a blur of black off in the distance, 'Stupid to be out in the rain like this' Naruto thought 'Though not like I can talk' He thought sarcastically to himself as he walked further to said blur, the rain made it hard to distinguish the person as he got closer he could still only make out a body line, Naruto continued to get closer until he could see that person's face, he stoped in his tracks.

Low and behold, laying only four meters away from him; Uzumaki Naruto was Uchiha Sasuke, his Best Friend, Rival, Brother, his Love, The person he had been chasing his whole life was right before his eyes and yet he couldn't move, he cleared his head a little and slowly made his way towards Sasuke, Rain still falling endlessly on the two, Naruto Slumped down on the ground in front of Sasuke, he didn't care if he got muddy, Sasuke was here that's all that mattered, Nothing else did, Not Konoha, Not Hokage Not even his own life, but because it was Sasuke, Just Sasuke.

Naruto reached out a shaky hand as he placed in the ravens own, the blonde shivered at the touch, he reached out his other hand and placed it to Sasuke's cheek, to which Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he caught Naruto's hand. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, they continued to stare, one into endless pits of dark ebony, the other into dyeing once magnificent shades of blue.

_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,  
The flavour of your lips is enough to keep me here, keep me here_

Sasuke's look softened as he kissed Naruto's hand and squeezed his other hand containing Naruto's  
'Dobe, what are you doing in the rain?' Sasuke asked softly  
'Looking for you' Naruto whispered, to which Sasuke chuckled lightly  
'You seem to be doing that a lot lately' Sasuke paused 'I'm guessing you're here to ask me to come back?'  
Naruto's head snapped up giving Sasuke a pleading look 'You know I can't I…' Sasuke's words were cut off  
'Then I'm going with you!' Naruto cut him of looking at Sasuke, his eyes pleading him to answer, Sasuke just shook his head indicating a no.  
'but why?, why don't you want to be with me? Do I disgust you? Do you hate me?' Naruto could feel the tears starting to swell, he didn't care not anymore he just didn't want to be left alone again, it hurt to much.

Sasuke shook his head again 'No Naruto none of those'  
'Then what!?' Naruto cried  
'I just can't I've done to much, gone to far'  
'But I!...' Naruto trailed off 'I love you' he said in a whisper, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock  
'So please, please just come home, you'll be pardoned, I'm in line to be Hokage I'll forgive you'  
'But the village wont'  
'But, aren't I enough? We can do it together, I'll always be by you Sasuke no matter what you do' Naruto trailed off. Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised  
'Uh…I' For once the Uchiha was lost for words, he knew the blonde cared for him, but he didn't know it was like this, he didn't know it hurt the blonde to even look at him because he knew he wasn't coming back, he didn't know they felt the same.  
'I love you too' Sasuke suddenly replied, Naruto looked back in shock, then smiled, still crying but he was happy.

_When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry me home?  
The remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you  
has left me shaking 'n waiting,  
_

_for something more. _Sasuke Pulled Naruto in for a kiss, there lips touched and it set fireworks off inside Naruto's head he pushed a little harder to get closer to the raven trying to create heat between the two, the raven complied by sliding his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip, Naruto moaned giving the Raven access, they explored every inch of the others mouth trying to remember the taste, trying not to let go, Naruto ran his hand up to Raven's hair sliding them through his black locks, his black soft locks, Sasuke continued to trace his hand across Naruto's back when they finally pulled for air.

Sasuke Grabbed Naruto's face to look back into his eye's those once shining blue eyes, he knew within time that they would be back.  
'Smile for me' Sasuke simply said and Naruto gave him a true smile a small happy sincere smile.  
'Alright, I'll come back' Sasuke simply said returning to his calm deminure grabbing Naruto's hand as he stood up leading them both out of the rain.  
'Aishiteiru' Naruto whispered to Sasuke  
'Aishiteiru' he replied

Naruto smiled again, he knew it would be alright now, he knew the pain would slowly go away, he knew that the village would pardon Sasuke (maybe after some punishment but nothing severe just Anbu watch and village arrest for a while)and who were they to question the future Hokage?  
He knew within time all there friends would be back to normal again, He would walk back into that village proudly holding Sasuke's hand and if anyone is to question them, they would answer to him.

Or though he was no looking forward to explaining to Tsunade Ba Chan about him suddenly disappearing for over a month, Or Sakura Chan for that matter they were both just as bad, he chuckled to himself as Sasuke gave him a confused look as they sat under a porch.

Yea, everything will be the way it was supposed to all those years ago.

animeOCD: So anygood? i hope it is i really liked this song and it just reminded me of Sasuke and Naruto, it could even be taken as a friendship fic between the two if you took out the kissing part in the song i thought, but whats SasuNaru without kissing lmaoo

Naruto: You made me so depressive :(

Sasuke: (Pokes Naruto's fore head)

Naruto: owe Sasuke! what was that for :|

Sasuke: (pulls Naruto in towards him pressing there lips together momenterially(sp?) for a short sweet peck) Better?

Naruto: 0.0......

animeOCD: Nawww he's tottaly embaressed C:  
Review Please C:


End file.
